Verlorene Freunde
by Salmalin
Summary: Wenn man sich nicht mehr wehren kann, ist es Liebe. Dies ist das Ende. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Dies hier ist meine erste Fanfic und deswegen bin ich über alle Reviews und wenn sie noch so viel Kritik enthalten wirklich dankbar.**

**Das erste Chap ist noch etwas kurz, ich muss mich erst ans Schreiben gewöhnen.**

**Natürlich hoffe ich aber, daß meine ersten Versuche wenigstens etwas Anklang finden… **

**Eure Salmalin**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Eine Gestalt im Schnee

Die Nacht war so schwarz wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann. Der Wind pfiff unerbittlich über die plane Ebene aus Eis und Schnee, als ob er flüchtete. Kein Lebewesen war zu sehen, wohl wissend, daß es nicht lange in der Eiseskälte überlebt hätte.

Nur wenn man genau und aufmerksam die Gegend betrachtete, fiel die kleine Unterkunft inmitten der Arktis auf, in der ein Mensch wohnen musste, der die Einsamkeit suchte. Die Hütte schien nur aus einem einzigen Zimmer zu bestehen und aus ihrem Fenster konnte ein wenig Licht nach draussen fallen. Ein kleines Zeichen der Hoffnung, der Hoffnung auf Leben, in dieser trostlosen Ödnis.

Mitten in dem Zimmer in dem sich nur ein Bett, ein Tisch und eine Feuerstelle befand, und das ansonsten mit Büchern vollgestopft war, saß eine junge Frau vor dem Feuer und las. Tief versunken war ihr Kopf auf die Seiten geneigt, und sie schien nichts von der Außenwelt wahrzunehmen, die ohnehin nur aus dem Pfeifen des Windes zu bestehen schien. Hin und wieder blätterte sie eine Seite um und krallte sich an ihrem Buch fest, als wäre es ihr einziger Halt.

Ihre Haare waren buschig und reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte, wobei ihre Züge jedoch tiefe Trauer und Verlorenheit symbolisierten, ihr einziger Halt schien wirklich die Lektüre zu sein. Was in ihrem Kopf vorzugehen schien, wußte nur sie, ganz alleine. Zumindest dachte sie bisher, alleine zu sein….

Es waren nur wenige Jahre seit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords vergangen. Jahre in denen sie sich an den Verlust ihrer besten Freunde gewöhnen musste, etwas, das sie bisher immernoch nicht geschaffte hatte…. Jahre in denen sie sich von der Aussenwelt abgeschottet hatte, in denen niemand wusste wo sie war…. Jahre in denen sie alleine war, vollkommen alleine nur mit ihrer Lektüre… Jahre, die sie eigentlich gerne in Hogwarts verbracht hätte. Aber sie hatte nicht den Mut zurückzukehren, zu schändlich war ihr die Erinnerung an das Geschehene.

Und in dem ewigen Kreis aus Selbsvorwürfen, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung hatte sie beschlossen, niemehr zurückzukehren und hier alleine ihr Dasein zu fristen…

Nicht weit enfernt von der Hütte kniete eine Gestalt im Schnee um somit der Macht des Windes etwas weniger ausgesetzt zu sein und beobachtete eben diese. Von Ferne konnte man durch die Schlieren aus Eis, die vom Himmel herabfielen, nur einen schwarzen Schemen erkennen. Einzig wenn der Wind in den Umhang des Mannes griff und diesen hinter ihm aufblähte erkannte man, daß es ein Mensch war.

Das Gesicht starr geradeaus gerichtet und dem Unbill des Wetters trotzend, verriet die Mine des Mannes keinerlei Regung oder Gefühl, und sei es auch nur der Ausdruck des Frierens. Aber dennoch, er fror. Severus Snape fror jämmerlich in dieser Eiswüste, aber er hatte geschworen auf sie aufzupassen, koste es was es wolle. Und er war ein Mann, der seine Versprechen zu halten pflegte.

„Miss Granger, sie wissen garnicht was sie mir antun, und sie wissen nicht, wie sehr sie geliebt werden."


	2. Chapter 2

**Valerian1982: Hoffe das zweite Kapitel gefällt dir auch…**

** iome: er wird schon wieder warm kriegen  **

** alisha23: also ein paar Chaps sind schon noch geplant, wie es ausgeht weiß ich aber selbst noch nicht, also wenn jemand Anregungen hat… **

** Tess: Danke, dass es dir gefällt, hoffe du bleibst dabei…**

** Eule20: natürlich lasse ich ihn nicht erfrieren  … **

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, aber jetzt soll's erst mal weitergehn…. **

Kapitel 2: Eine unverhoffte Begegnung

Der Wind pfiff immer noch gnadenlos gegen die Hütte und verursachte pfeifende und unheimliche Geräusche… Er schien unerbittlich und in keiner Weise zum Aufgeben bereit. Hermine seufzte. Warum war sie hier? Warum sollte sie überhaupt noch hier bleiben? Nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn. Ihr Leben am allerwenigsten. Das wurde ihr von Tag zu Tag klarer. Das Leben einer Versagerin. Sie und Versagerin… Wer hätte das je von ihr gedacht? Der Streberin, der außer Lernen fast nichts wichtig war. Und die erst jetzt erkennen musste, dass es eigentlich das unwichtigste gewesen war und dass sie trotz ihrem Wissen nichts hatte tun können um ihre Freunde zu retten…

Nachdem es zum letzen Kampf um Hogwarts gekommen war, der das Leben ihrer besten Freunde gefordert hatte, hatte nichts mehr einen Wert für sie.

Der Tag, an dem der Kampf stattgefunden hatte, war ein sonniger warmer Tag gewesen. Ein Tag an dem man nicht mit etwas Grausamem rechnen würde. Ein Tag der dazu einlud, sich an den See zu setzen, den Kraken zu füttern und einfach einmal an Nichts zu denken. Und genauso hatten sie es auch gemacht. Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine waren zusammen an den See gegangen, wobei sie Hermine vorher dazu überreden konnten, doch wenigstens einmal kein Buch mitzunehmen. Und sie hatten sich an das Ufer gesetzt und über ihre Mitschüler gelästert und ihre Späße gemacht. An dem Tag war es auch gewesen, als der nervige Colin ein Photo mit seiner alten Muggelkamera gemacht hatte, das er ihr nachher geschenkt hatte. Nachher, am Tag der Beerdigung ihrer Freunde, mit Verachtung in den Augen…

Hermine war aufgestanden und hatte sich ein neues Buch genommen. Eines, das sie zuletzt während ihrer Schulzeit in Händen gehabt hatte. Ihr altes Lehrbuch aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht. Ein Fach, das sie immer geliebt hatte, weil es genaues Maß und Akkuratheit forderte.

Sie setzte sich wieder vor das Feuer auf den alten aber immer noch flauschigen Teppich, schlug die Beine übereinander und zog ein weiteres Paar dicker Socken an. Zaubertränke blieben ihr hier am Ende der Welt versagt, in einer Welt die keine Pflanzen kannte. Natürlich hätte sie in die Winkelgasse apparieren können. _Für nichts im Leben_, dachte sie, _für nichts_. _Und dort wahrscheinlich noch Molly oder sonst wen treffen… oh nein… für nichts_.

Sie blätterte das Buch durch, blieb hin und wieder an einigen Rezepturen hängen die sie lächeln ließen, weil sie sich erinnerte, wie sie Professor Snape damit zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatte, sie absolut ohne Fehler beim ersten Versuch zu brauen, auch wenn es ein noch so komplizierter Trank gewesen war…

Professor Snape… der Mann, der Dumbledore getötet hatte und dem sie trotz alledem nichts Böses zugetraut hatte. Sie war überzeugt gewesen, dass diese Tat irgendwie einen Grund hatte, einen der zwischen Snape und ihm abgesprochen gewesen war. Er hatte für den Orden gearbeitet, und trotz allen Gemeinheiten und Erniedrigungen die sie während all der Jahre in Hogwarts über sich ergehen lassen musste, hatte sie ihn dennoch bewundert wegen seiner Fähigkeiten. Und dafür, dass er für den Orden spionierte und soviel Leid dadurch auf sich nehmen musste. Dass daraus Verbitterung entstehen musste, wunderte sie nicht wirklich, war sie ihm doch jetzt viel ähnlicher als je zuvor. Sie wollte gar nicht wirklich wissen, welche Dinge er für Voldemort machen musste aber sie überstiegen bestimmt das, was sie zu verschulden hatte. Den Tod dreier Menschen.

_Ich war nicht da. Ich habe ihnen nicht geholfen. Ich wollte es doch. Wollte helfen. _Und in ihrem Eifer zu helfen hatte sie einen der Todesser aus den Augen verloren. _Er hat mich einfach von hinten niedergeschlagen mit einem Fluch, von dem ich mich erst im Krankenflügel erholen konnte, nachdem alles vorbei war.. Warum hat er mich nicht getötet? Warum? Dann müsste ich mich jetzt nicht hier selbst quälen… _

Und während sie das Buch durchblätterte viel ein Bild aus den Seiten. Das Photo. Das Photo das Colin gemacht hatte. Harry, Ron und Ginny winkten ihr fröhlich entgegen und lachten. An dem Tag waren sie alle glücklich gewesen…

Hermine stand auf und warf das Buch in die Flammen. _Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr und ich kann damit nicht leben. Nenn es Schwäche oder sonst was, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. _Sie trat an das Fenster. _Eis. Kälte. So wie ich mich fühle. Wie lange kann man dort draußen überleben?_ Sie nahm ihren Mantel, Mütze und ihre dicken Fellhandschuhe und ging hinaus. Der Eisregen schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Hart und gnadenlos. Sie schritt weiter. Immer weiter. Über Stunden. _Mich friert. Gut so. Bald werde ich müde werden… _Hermine ging in die Knie und beugte sich, so dass der Wind über sie hinweg strich. Sie kauerte auf dem Eis. _Wer kann mir verzeihen wenn nicht ich selbst? Und ich kann es nicht. Schnee und Eis, nehmt mich mit euch in ein ewiges Leben. In eines ohne Sorgen und in eines, in dem es keine Schuld gibt. In ein Leben in dem mir vielleicht meine Freunde verzeihen können… Vielleicht…_

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, Tränen die sie lange nicht weinen konnte. _Bald ist es vorbei. Vorbei… _

Sie wurde immer müder und schwächer. _Kalt, kalt, …. Bald werde ich bei ihnen sein… bald… ich kann sie schon sehen… ich sehe sie…. Da kommt jemand… Gleich bin ich bei euch… Harry… Ron…. Ginny…. Meine Freunde…. Ich komme…._

Hermine brach zusammen. Und der Jemand, den Hermine hatte kommen sehen nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie… über Stunden wieder zurück in ihre Unterkunft…. Und blieb bei ihr als das Fieber einsetzte…

_Bleib bei mir Hermine…_ _bleib…_


	3. Chapter 3

eule: mit deinen lieben Reviews spornst du mich echt an, schnell weiter zu schreiben. (Auch wenn ich eigentlich für die Uni was lernen müsste:) - am Mittwoch muss ich in eine Sprechsstunde vor der es mir jetzt schon graut…:-) )

Willow: Natürlich ist Snape nicht böse. Aber auf mich hört da ja auch keiner. Ich schließe aber auf jeden Fall mit einem Freund von mir eine Wette ab darüber sobald Band 7 in Aussicht ist und dann wird er ja sehn, wer Recht hatte:-) + Danke übrigens für dein superliebes Lob! Bist ein Schatz!

iome: das wird er schon. Dafür werde ich sorgen:-) - ob sie darauf allerdings hört? Mal sehen :-)

tsera: ich versuche mich zu bessern und längere Chaps zu schreiben. Versprochen.

Peevesina: Wenn diese Story irgendwann in ferner Zukunft abgeschlossen sein sollte, vielleicht könnte man sich ja wirklich mal an eine Tortall-Geschichte auf Deutsch wagen… So als Premiere…

* * *

3. Kapitel: Das Wiedersehen

Sie träumte. Den Traum den sie schon so oft geträumt hatte. Nur war es dieses mal anders… irgendwie anders…

Es war wieder der besagte Tag. Der Tag an dem ihr Leben diese unheilvolle Wendung genommen hatte.

Es waren Ferien gewesen, aber da der Endkampf immer näher rückte gehörten sie zu den Wenigen, die in der Schule geblieben waren.

Nachdem sie am See lange genug gefaulenzt hatten waren sie alle langsam wieder zum Schloss geschlendert…

nachdem die Sonne hinter den fernen Bergen untergegangen war und es langsam wirklich richtig dunkel wurde.

Bald würde die Nacht hereinbrechen in ihrer unendlichen Schwärze wie sie es nur hier in Schottland konnte, weit entfernt von jeglichem künstlichem Licht mit dem die Muggel ihre Welt erhellten um somit die Nacht aus ihrem Leben auszusperren…

Sie waren gemütlich die Treppen heraufgestiegen um in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum den Abend am Kamin ausklingen zu lassen, als ein Schlag, etwas wie ein Donner und doch anders, die Schule erschütterte.

Ohne dafür eine Erklärung zu kennen, wussten sie alle instinktiv, dass es soweit war. Sie packten ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten so schnell sie konnten die Treppen wieder hinunter.

Ungeduldig hüpften sie auf und ab, als diese auf Einmal ihre Richtung änderten und sie warten mussten.

Warum musste das nur immer dann passieren, wenn man es gar nicht brauchen konnte?

Es war abgesprochen, dass sich alle in der Eingangshalle treffen sollten. So hatte es der Orden beschlossen. Und sie sollten unbedingt zusammenbleiben. Egal was passierte. Das hatten sie versprochen.

Eigentlich war es nur Harry gestattet, sich in so große Gefahr zu begeben, aber irgendwann musste der Vorstand des Ordens einsehen, dass sich seine Freunde nicht davon abhalten lassen würden, ihm zu helfen.

Lange hatten sie darum debattieren müssen, aber schließlich sah man doch ein, dass es ja auch um ihre Zukunft ging und es nur ihr gutes Recht war, für diese zu kämpfen.

Als sie in die Halle kamen, war das Chaos jedoch schon ausgebrochen, denn die Lehrer waren schon nach draußen gerannt auf das Schlossgelände und der Hauptherd des Kampfes befand sich nahe der Appariergrenze in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte.

Man konnte Hagrid von weitem sehen, wie er mit schwingenden Armen versuchte einige Todesser zu überwältigen und dann abgelenkt wurde durch die herannahende Masse von Riesen, die den Platz vor dem Schloss zu überrollen schienen.

Lupin und Mc Gonnagall versuchten die Heerschar von Dementoren einzudämmen und Harry rannte sofort zu ihnen, denn er war davon überzeugt, dort am besten helfen zu können.

Von Voldemort selbst war noch nichts in Sicht – dies schien die Vorhut zu sein – und langsam apparierten immer mehr Todesser auf das Gelände.

Hermine fragte sich wie sie das jemals schaffen sollten. Zwar waren alle Lehrer und zahlreiche Mitglieder des Ordens da, aber nur ein Wunder konnte jetzt noch helfen…

Ron und Ginny waren auch schon längst hinaus in das Dunkel gestürzt, als Hermine auffiel, dass eine Gruppe von Kämpfenden sich nahe am Waldrand befand. Sie überlegte krampfhaft. Eigentlich sollte sie ja bei den anderen bleiben.

_Vielleicht kann ich mich durch den Wald an sie heranschleichen und sie dann irgendwie überwältigen? Mehr als probieren bringt ja nichts..,.. Los Hermine, trau dich… lauf los…. _

Und sie rannte. Im Wald kannte sie sich ja seit ihrer Schulzeit recht gut aus und so erreichte sie schnell die Kämpfenden.

Sie konnte drei Todesser erkennen und zwei Riesen.

Tonks war dabei und irgendjemand den sie nicht erkennen konnte.

Sie kauerte sich in das Gebüsch und arbeitete sich in der Hocke weiter nach vorn.

In Gedanken kramte sie einen Zauber hervor, den sie einmal in einem alten Zauberspruchband gelesen hatte.

Einer, der die Zeit kurz stillstehen lies und ihr somit vielleicht ermöglichte, einige der Todesser zu überwältigen.

_Wie war das nur noch mal? Con.. Con… genau „Consisto" war es…_

Sie rückte weiter vor und hob ihren Zauberstab.

_Erinnere dich an die Bewegung… _

Und gerade als sie den Zauber aussprechen wollte…

„_Lapideus"_

Hermine erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

_Oh nein… Da hatte noch jemand die Idee sich im Wald anzuschleichen… nur… wohl niemand von uns… Hermine, du warst ja mal wieder superschlau… SO EIN MIST…_

Die Gestalt trat in ihr Blickfeld. Sie konnte die Todessermaske sehen und den schwarzen Umhang. Und die Gestalt richtete ihre Worte an sie.

Eine schwere samtene Stimme erreichte ihr Ohr. Eine Stimme die sie kannte, aber nicht einordnen konnte.

_Eigentlich wissen sie doch immer alles besser, Miss Granger…. _

_Nun sollten Sie vielleicht auch wissen, dass dies hier das Beste für Sie ist, auch wenn Sie das jetzt vielleicht nicht verstehen. Sie können nicht siegen. Denn Sie sind kein Teil des Planes. _

_Sie werden nicht den Ausschlag geben, sondern Potter. Und nur er alleine. Deswegen wäre ihr Leben verschwendet, wenn Sie dort hinausgehen. _

_Natürlich erkennen Sie das in ihrem Gryffindor-Stolz nicht. Sie würden einfach hier rauslaufen und ihren Mut beweisen._

_Aber niemand würde mehr davon erfahren. Sie wären schneller tot als sie bis drei zählen könnten. Sehen sie doch… die Anzahl der Kämpfenden hat sich schon verringert. _

_Entschieden wird die Schlacht erst, wenn der Dunkle Lord kommt. Und er wartet. Wartet bis seine Gegner dezimiert sind, soweit, dass er einfach Spiel haben wird…_

_Dann ist er aber ziemlich feige… _Hermine hätte das so gerne rausgeschrieen. Aber sie konnte ja nicht…

_Werfen Sie ihr junges Leben nicht fort. Sie würden vermisst werden, glauben Sie mir. Es gibt Menschen denen etwas an ihnen liegt…._

_Glauben Sie mir, ich meine es nur gut mit Ihnen… wenn sie wieder aufwachen wird alles vorbei sein…_

Hermine hätte am liebsten laut gelacht.

_Ja, dann bin ich wahrscheinlich tot. Und andererseits… Wieso sollte mich ein Todesser verschonen? Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht…._

Aber zum weitergrübeln kam Hermine nicht mehr. Ein weiterer Fluch traf sie und sie verlor ihr Bewusstsein.

* * *

Als sie wieder aufwachte war sie im Krankenflügel. Warm eingehüllt in dicke Decken. Alles tat ihr weh.

_Moment mal… Krankenflügel…? Das würde aber bedeuten…. Haben wir gesiegt? _

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Was war nur passiert? Sie wollte den Kopf zur Seite drehen, aber sofort durchzuckte sie ein eiserner Schmerz. Warum tat ihr eigentlich alles weh? Sie war doch nur in ihrer Bewegung gehindert worden… obwohl… wer weiß, welchen Fluch der Mensch danach auf sie angewandt hatte….

Sie hörte Schritte. Und schon erschien Poppys Gesicht in ihrem Blickfeld.

_Ah, sie sind wachgeworden. Gut. Sobald die Schmerzen weg sind, womit ich heute Nachmittag rechne, können sie entlassen werden._

Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

_Moment bitte. Bitte… was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich weiß nichts mehr… Haben… haben wir gesiegt?_

Sie drehte sich um.

_Der Dunkle Lord ist besiegt, wenn Sie das meinen, Miss Granger. Eine Tatsache, die Sie ja offenbar verschlafen haben._

Hermine schaute sie fragend an. Sie war überwältigt worden. Daran konnte sie sich erinnern.

_Aber… bitte, sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist. Ich wurde angegriffen…_

_Achso…angegriffen nennen sie das? Ich weiß nur, dass sie schlafend am Waldrand gefunden wurden. Wie man bei diesem Geschehen einschlafen kann, kann zwar niemand verstehen… Ein Rätsel…. Wahrscheinlich haben sie Ausflüchte gesucht um nicht kämpfen zu müssen… Das soll man sich mal vorstellen… Unfassbar… _

_Auf jeden Fall hatten Sie es ja offenbar nicht für nötig befunden, ihren Freunden beizustehen, die nun ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben im Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen. Aber immerhin: Wir haben gesiegt. Was gelinde gesagt ja kaum ihr Verdienst war…._

_Genau vor ihrer Nase haben Harry, Ron und Ginny gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft. Nur wenige Meter von Ihnen entfernt. Und genau dort sind sie gestorben._

_Aber sie haben sich ja versteckt. Wohl aus Angst, was weiß ich. Schämen Sie sich Miss Granger. Schämen Sie sich._

In Hermines Ohren rauschte es. Moment mal.

Das hieße ja… das Harry, Ron und Ginny tot waren….

Ihr wurde schwindlig. Nein, das durfte nicht sein… Das konnte nicht….

Und es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatte sich überraschen lassen… Sie hätte helfen können… Und sie war für ihre Freunde nicht dagewesen…

Hermine schluchzte. Tot, alle drei? Was half es da, dass Vodemort besiegt worden war.

Sie hatte mit einem Schlag alles verloren. Alles, weil sie nicht dagewesen war, in diesem einen Moment in ihrem Leben, wo man sie doch gebraucht hätte.

Poppy hatte Recht… Sie war einfach unfähig…. Aber sie hatte es nicht aus Angst gemacht. Sie hatte es für einen guten Plan gehalten. Dass er das nicht gewesen war, war ja etwas anderes gewesen. Sie hatte es aus guter Absicht getan.

Aber würde ihr das überhaupt jemand glauben? Immerhin wie sollte sie erklären was sie im Wald gemacht hatte? Ihr würde wahrscheinlich sowieso niemand glauben. Sie hatte ja versprochen bei den anderen zu bleiben….

Ihre Absichten zählten jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hatte versagt.

_Was ist mein Leben noch wert? Alle die ich jemals in meinem Leben für bedeutsam gehalten habe sind tot. _

_Die Menschen, die meine Zukunft waren, sind tot._

_Und es ist meine Schuld. Meine ganz alleine. _

_Ich war direkt in ihrer Nähe als es passierte und habe es nicht mitbekommen._

_Weil ich mich überrumpeln ließ._

_Sonst hätte ich ihnen helfen können._

_Ich habe versagt._

_Versagt…_

_Versagt…_

_Ich habe gemordet. Durch meine Tat mussten sie sterben…._

Hermine stand auf. Sie ignorierte die Schmerzen.

_Ich muss weg hier. Ich muss weg. Will niemanden mehr sehen… Weg… weit weg… _

_Niemanden mehr sehen… Meine Schuld sühnen… Weg…. Weg… weg…._

Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht rannte sie die Gänge entlang, hinaus… hinaus bis an die Appariergrenze. Immerwieder durchzuckten Bilder der Erinnerung ihr Gedächtnis. Harry Lachen, Rons unheimlich dämlicher Gesichtsausdruck wenn er im Unterricht etwas gefragt wurde… Ginny Lächeln wenn sie über Harry sprach…

_Nein, nein, geht weg aus meinem Kopf…. Ich will euch jetzt nicht sehen… Hört auf mich zu verfolgen… _

Sie apparierte. Wohin war ihr egal…. Und sank dort auf ihre Knie, schluchzend und die Welt verfluchend. Aber vor allem sich selbst verfluchend.

Dann fiel sie in einen Schlaf. Sie zitterte und ihr war heiß. Unendlich heiß… und in der Ferne glaubte sie eine Stimme zu hören die zu ihr sprach.

Etwas Kühles berührte ihre Stirn…

* * *

Snape hatte Hermine in ihre Hütte zurückgebracht und dick zugedeckt. Zusätzlich hatte er Steine im Feuer erwärmt und um sie gelegt.

Er hatte ihr die durch den Schnee durchnässten Kleider ausgezogen und ihr Wadenwickel gemacht. Eine etwas altmodische Methode wohl, aber immer noch effizient.

Kurz danach brach das Fieber aus.

Sie träumte… phantasierte… Das konnte er sehen.

Sie warf den Kopf hin und her und murmelte Unverständliches. Aber er konnte sich denken, wovon die träumte.

_Hermine, warum quälst du dich so? Du bist nicht mehr alleine. _Er ergriff ihre Hand und setzte sich neben sie an ihr Bett.

Er hatte eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser genommen um ihr mit einem Lappen stetig die Stirn zu kühlen.

_Ich weiß nicht warum sie dir eingeredet haben du hättest Schuld, und warum du ihnen geglaubt hast._

_Du bist doch sonst immer so schlau gewesen…._

Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.

Es war vor zwei Jahren gewesen. Wieder einer der Tage an denen sich Severus Snape dafür verfluchte, dass er Lehrer geworden war.

Bei seiner Liebe für Kinder. Er lächelte schief. Eine Eigenschaft, für die er nicht gerade bekannt war.

Manche glaubten sogar er sei dazu gar nicht im Stande.

Ja, die meisten glaubten er hätte keine Gefühle. Das stimmte nicht. Er hatte sich nur einen Schutzwall errichtet, einen Schutzwall der ihn unberührbar machen sollte. Er wollte nicht wieder verletzt werden, durch niemanden.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er, dass er einfach Angst vor Nähe hatte.

Und genau das wurde ihm aufgezwungen. Immer wieder durch diese besserwisserische Schülerin, die sich durch ich freches aberwitziges Gehabe jedes Mal Strafarbeiten aufhalste.

Und nun musste er sich wieder überlegen, was er ihr aufbrummen konnte.

Diesmal hatte sie sich sechsmal Nachsitzen eingehandelt. Hatte ihn einfach bloßgestellt. Etwas, was er schon als Schüler gehasst hatte.

Sie hatte ihm klarmachen wollen, dass es einfach nicht fair war, Schüler bloßzustellen. Nur weil er Longbottom gesagt hatte, er sei noch dümmer als ein Flubberwurm nach Hirnentnahme.

Ja o.K. das war nicht nett gewesen. Aber seit wann war er auch nett?

Er solle sich was schämen hatte sie gesagt. Er und schämen? Sehr lustig. Ha!

Naja auf jeden Fall musste sie eine Lektion erteilt bekommen. Sonst würde er ja seinen Ruf ruinieren.

Er hatte sie angewiesen Abends um acht bei ihm im Kerker zu erscheinen und hatte nebenbei Gryffindor auch noch 50 Hauspunkte abgezogen, was ihm jedes Mal ein sadistisches Vergnügen bereitete.

Sie war auch pünktlich erschienen. Aber nicht so wie er erwartet hatte.

Sie war völlig aufgelöst gewesen und hatte geweint. Als sie in sein Büro kam stand sie wie ein Häufchen Elend in seiner Tür und es verschlug ihm aus irgendeinem Grund die Sprache.

Mit hängenden Schultern, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet wartete sie wohl auf seine Anweisungen. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

Und in diesem Moment geschah es, dass es Mitleid für sie empfand. Etwas, was ihn selbst stutzig machte. Etwas, das er nicht erklären konnte.

_Miss Granger? _Seine Stimme war sanft. Und ein unheimliches Maß an Ruhe und Mitgefühl lag in ihr.

Hermine blickte verdutzt auf. Und sah in seine nachtschwarzen abgrundtiefen Augen. Sie schluckte. Was sie darin sah konnte sie nicht deuten.

Er trat zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

_Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen? Entschuldigen Sie. Natürlich nicht. Bitte… _er führte sie an einen Sessel am Kamin… _setzen sie sich doch._

_Was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren, Severus Snape? Das ist verdammt noch mal egal, wie es ihr geht? Sie soll hier Abbitte leisten für ihre Frechheiten und sich nicht bei dir ausheulen…_

Er sah sie an. Und er konnte nicht. Konnte sie jetzt nicht quälen.

Sieh sah so unschuldig aus, wie sie in seinem alten Sessel saß und ins Feuer starrte.

Dieses Bild berührte eine Seite in ihm, die ihn seufzten ließ. Dieses Bild forderte ihn geradezu dazu auf, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten.

_Natürlich Severus, „trösten". Du starrst sie schon die ganze Zeit an. Ihre Figur, ihre Lippen…_

_„Trösten" sagst du? Dass ich nicht lache. Das Bild vor dir schreit zwar nach Nähe, aber bestimmt nicht nach deiner. Schlag dir das mal schnell aus dem Kopf. Geh lieber nach Hogsmeade und reagier dich da an etwas Professionellerem ab._

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

Gerade die Hilflosigkeit die Hermine ausstrahlte berührte ihn.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

_Sie ist noch ein halbes Kind. Und du ein alter Sack. Wenn du meinst du müsstest sie trösten mache das, aber du weißt, du hast einen Ruf zu verlieren… als alter Bösewicht ohne Gefühle._

Er räusperte sich.

Überrascht schaute Hermine auf. Und für eine kurze Sekunde sah sie etwas in seinen Augen was sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Dann war es aber auch schon verschwunden.

Snape wollte seine professionelle Stimme anlegen die er sich für normale „Nachsitzstunden" angeeignet hatte, aber als er in ihre großen Augen blickte, veränderte sich seine Tonlage.

_Miss Granger. Sie wissen wozu sie hier sind. Aber… solange sie so aufgewühlt sind werde ich sie natürlich nicht an meine wertvollen Substanzen lassen. _

Er stand auf und kurz darauf hielt er ihr eine Tasse Tee hin, für sich selbst hatte er einen schweren Rotwein ausgewählt.

Er setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber und sah sie an.

_Eh, Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber… mir wäre jetzt auch mehr nach Alkohol… _Sie lächelte ihn scheu an und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe.

Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln – und reichte ihr sein Glas.

Sie blickte kurz darauf und nahm es ihm dann ab.

Mit hochgezogenen Beinen saß sie nun im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa und starrte in die Flammen.

Sie hatte komplett vergessen, wozu sie eigentlich hier war und der Wein tat langsam seine Wirkung.

Irgendwann blickte sie auf und sah, dass Professor Snape an sie heran getreten war.

_Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger, aber da ich nicht auf Besuch eingerichtet bin, habe ich nur dies eine Glas… dürfte ich… _Sie blickte ihn überrascht an und nickte.

Womit sie allerdings jetzt gar nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass er sich nun neben sie setzte und ihr das Glas aus der Hand nahm.

Er trank einen Schluck und gab es ihr zurück.

Wortlos sah sie ihn an und irgendwie lag in seinem Blick Verständnis.

So ging es eine Zeit lang, bis sie zusammen eine Flasche des alten schweren Ports geleert hatten.

Bei beiden tat der Wein entsprechende Wirkung, vor allem nachdem Snape eine zweite Flasche geholt hatte.

Irgendwann fing Hermine von selbst an zu sprechen.

_Wissen Sie, ich habe bisher immer versucht Vertrauen in die Menschen zu haben. _

_Aber bisher wurde ich nur enttäuscht. _

_Ich habe geglaubt in Ron einen Menschen gefunden zu haben der mir Nähe geben kann. Aber er hat nur das eine im Sinn. Nicht, dass ich es nicht auch wollte. Irgendwann. _

_Aber nicht so überstürzt… Vor allem war er betrunken. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es wirklich so gemeint hat._

Moment einmal. Redete sie wirklich mit Snape darüber?

Aber diesen Gedanken schob sie sofort beiseite. Der Wein hatte ihre Zunge gelöst. Außerdem: Snape war doch auch alleine. Wer konnte sie also besser verstehen?

_Er hat nur gemeint ich wäre prüde und sollte mal wirklich von jemandem rangenommen werden, der mir beibringen würde, wie man sich als Frau zu verhalten habe._

_Das Schlimme ist ja nicht das, was er gesagt hat, sondern, wie er es gesagt hat. So voller Verachtung. Das hätte ich Ron niemals zugetraut… Ich… _

Wieder rannen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.

Sie schaute auf. Und blickte wieder in diese tiefschwarzen Augen die ihr irgendwie Halt versprachen.

Und zu ihrer Überraschung blickte er von ihr weg ins Feuer, nahm sie dabei aber in den Arm und drückte sie kurz an sich.

Mit tiefer samtener Stimme die sie einzuhüllen schien und ihr Frieden gab, sprach er.

_Männer können schrecklich sein, wenn sie zuviel getrunken haben. _

_Nicht immer meinen sie das, was sie dann sagen auch wirklich so. _

_Weasley hat sich vielleicht etwas anderes unter ihrer Beziehung vorgestellt und ist nun enttäuscht. _

_Das dürfen sie nicht zu hoch werten. Sie sollten sich wieder aussprechen, wenn er nüchtern ist. _

_Er wird bestimmt von selbst auf sie zukommen. Wenn nicht, wissen sie, was sie davon zu halten haben. _

_Und außerdem… _er legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu schauen _ist kein Kerl der Welt es wert, dass sie um ihn weinen. _

_Dafür sind sie viel zu klug. Verschwenden sie ihr Potential nicht an Menschen, die sie nicht zu schätzen wissen._

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und trank daraus.

Verdutzt schaute sie ihn an. Er hatte Recht.

Mit ihrer Hand langte sie nach dem Glas in der seinen und kurz berührten sich ihre Finger. Sie spürte, wie er zusammenzuckte.

_Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht. Wissen Sie, Sie haben mir gerade sehr geholfen. Daß ich ausgerechnet mit Ihnen darüber spreche._

_Sie können sehr einfühlsam sein, wissen sie das?_

Sie sah in an und er blickte zurück. Irgendetwas schien einen Bann auf sie auszuüben, einen der sie zwang, sich weiter anzublicken und in den Blicken des Anderen zu lesen.

Irgendwann schaute Snape allerdings weg.

_Nur damit eins klar ist, _er blickte gespielt ernst, _wenn sie irgendjemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählen, werde ich sie umbringen._

Sie musste lachen.

_Na sehen Sie, Sie lachen ja schon wieder. Dann habe ich ja meine Aufgabe für heute erfüllt…_

Kurz, nur kurz konnte sie einen Anflug von Traurigkeit in seinem Blick erkennen.

Sie berührte seinen Arm._ Was ist los? _

Er blickte sie an und schien zu überlegen was er sagen sollte.

_Wissen Sie, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sitze ich nicht alleine hier unten und trinke meinen Wein. _

_Und es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Ich… ich habe Angst, dass es wieder weg ist, wenn Sie gehen. Und sie müssen. Es ist spät._

Überrascht musste sie feststellen, dass sei grinste.

_Was?..._

_Nun ja, sie haben mir ja insgesamt sechsmal nachsitzen aufgebrummt…. _

Nun musste auch er lachen.

_Nun ja, eigentlich haben sie sich ja richtiges Nachsitzen verdient, aber wenn wir über Tränke fachsimpeln… mal sehen… obwohl das ja gegen meine Prinzipien geht… und nun müssen sie wirklich gehen…_

Er nahm seinen Arm von ihren Schultern, den er die ganze Zeit dort liegen gehabt hatte. Und keinem von ihnen schien es falsch erschienen zu sein.

_Natürlich…. Aber… Professor… da wir ja jetzt schon aus einem Glas getrunken haben, wäre es da nicht angebracht, auf Brüderschaft zu trinken?_

Nachher würde sie sich fragen, woher sie dich Keckheit genommen hatte, diese Frage zu stellen.

Grinsend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, wie nur er es konnte.

_Mit einem Glas?_

Hermine überlegte – und grinste dabei…

_Nunja, da muss wohl jeder einmal trinken und dann…_

Bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, nahm sie einen Schluck, schlang ihren freien Arm um seinen Hals und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Seine Lippen waren weich und sein Haar so unglaublich seidig als sie hineingriff.

Und zu ihrer Überraschung erwiderte er den Kuss.

Er schmeckt nach Kräutern und einfach unglaublich nach Snape.

Sanft küsste er sie zurück und der Kuss wurde immer intensiver.

Beiden schien es richtig. Einfach richtig. Nichts Falsches lag darin, einfach eine Sehnsucht nach Nähe…

Snape brach den Kuss ab. Er lächelte und Hermine drohte in diesen dunklen Augen zu versinken.

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und trank daraus.

_Nun, Hermine, … _

Er zog sie zu sich. Legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an um dann seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunterzubeugen.

Diesmal schlang Hermine beide Arme um seinen Hals und er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

Er küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und Innbrunst und diesmal forderte seine Zunge Einlass, den sie ihm gewährte.

Wie lange der Kuss dauerte konnte nachher niemand von ihnen sagen, nur dass es wunderschön gewesen war.

Snape sah sie an.

_Hermine ich… _

_Es tut mir leid. Das hätten wir nicht tun sollen. Morgen früh wirst du dich verfluchen dafür. Außerdem.. Ich bin dein Lehrer und du warst heute verwirrt wegen Weasley… es tut mir leid…._

_Ich habe nichts getan was ich nicht wollte. Und es war schön. Allerdings sollte ich nun wirklich gehen… es ist spät._

Er geleitete sie zur Tür, auch wenn beide nicht mehr so standfest waren.

_Gute Nacht, Hermine._

_Gute Nacht, Severus._

Als sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen hielt er sie noch einmal am Arm fest und zog sie zurück in seine Arme.

_Eine wirklich gute Nacht, Hermine. _

Er küsste sie wieder. Sanft. Unendlich sanft.

Dann schob er sie aus der Tür und schloss sie hinter sich um sich dann wieder in seinen Sessel an den Kamin zu setzen.

Er nahm das Glas in die Hand und drehte es.

_Hermine, was hast du mit mir gemacht?_

* * *

Nun saß Severus Snape am Bett von Hermine und schaute sie an.

Damals war es gewesen, das wusste er nun, nach zwei Jahren, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Damals, am nächsten Tag, hatte er es auf den Alkohol geschoben und sie hatten nie mehr darüber gesprochen oder Andeutungen gemacht.

Die Nachsitzestunden hatten sie stillschweigend fallen gelassen.

Manchmal hatte er noch daran denken müssen. Wie ihre Lippen geschmeckt hatten. Aber meistens hatte er dann die Gedanken daran verdrängt.

Nachdem sie jedoch geflohen war, und sich versteckt hatte, nachdem er ihrer Gesellschaft, ihrer Anwesenheit beraubt war, hatte ihm etwas gefehlt.

Und nach langem Grübeln was dies sein könnte, war ihm eines Abends, als er am Kamin saß und wieder Wein trank, dieser Tag eingefallen, und er erinnerte sich, und da war es ihm gekommen…

Sie war es, die ihm gefehlt hatte. Mit all ihrer Besserwisserei und Klugheit, und mit all ihrer Fröhlichkeit.

Ihr Lachen, einfach ihre ganze Art...

Er sah sie an und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht.

Noch immer warf sie ihren Kopf unruhig hin und her. Er kühlte ihre Stirn erneut.

Und mit einem Mal schlug sie die Augen auf und sah direkt in die Seinen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Das Wiedersehen**

Irgendwie war ihr Blick verschwommen. Sie konnte nur unscharfe Konturen erkennen.

Und vor allem hämmerte in ihrem Hirn ein unbarmherziger Schmerz. Alles fühlte sich so heiß an und sie dachte ihr Kopf würde platzen. Poch… Poch… Arghh.

Sie versuchte zu atmen und zuckte sofort vor Schmerz zusammen. Jeder Atemzug stach in ihren Lungen.

_Verdammt_.

Aber vor allem, wer war bei ihr? Sie konnte undeutlich die Umrisse einer Person erkennen, die sich über sie beugte.

Sie starrte diese an. Und langsam konnte sie ihren Blick auf die Person fokussieren.

Langsam wurden die Umrisse scharf, sie konnte Formen und Farben deutlicher erkennen, und somit auch die Person.

… und als sie erkannte, zuckte sie zusammen und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„_Severus… Professor, was wollen Sie hier? Ich…" _Ihre Stimme versagte.

Auch sie hatte nicht vergessen, was zwischen ihnen einmal passiert war. Aber das war schon lange her.

Zwischen ihnen lag nun das Übel des Endkampfes und sein „Verrat".

„_Shh. Hermine, ruh' dich aus. Zum Reden ist immer noch später Zeit."_

„_Aber… ich, warum bist du hier?" _Ihre Stimme wurde hart. „_Du hast Dumbledore getötet."_

Er sah sie aus traurigen Augen an.

„_Ja, das habe ich. Aber nicht aus Mordlust. Es war so geplant. Mit ihm abgesprochen. Es musste so geschehen."_

Eine Stille entstand zwischen Beiden, die die Luft zu zerreißen schien und die so voller Emotionen war, dass man es förmlich spüren konnte.

Der Moment schien ewig zu dauern.

Hermine sah Severus in die Augen. Und genau in diesem Moment erinnerte sie sich an ihren Versuch, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu machen.

Und ihr wurde klar, dass er wohl der Grund dafür war, dass dies missglückt war.

Ihre Züge wurden finster.

Trotz der hämmernden Kopfschmerzen die mit jedem Wort das sie sprach zunahmen, heischte sie ihn an:

„_Du hast Dumbledore getötet und mir hast du es nicht gestattet das Meine zu beenden?_

_Wer glaubst du zu sein, dass du so sorglos über andere Leben entscheiden kannst?"_

Severus seufzte.

„_Ich glaube, du hast das Recht zu erfahren, was geschehen ist._

_Wenn du mich lässt, werde ich die Alles erzählen, so wie es wirklich passiert ist. Aber…"_

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Hermine angesichts dessen, dass sie ihn in einem Ton angeherrscht hatte, den er einem Schüler normalerweise nie hätte durchgehen lassen, äußerst verwunderte, langte er nach einer dickbauchigen kleinen Flasche auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihrem Bett.

„… _zuerst musst du diesen Trank nehmen. Dein Fieber muss erst einmal zurückgehen. Und während du dich ausruhst, werde ich sprechen. O.K.?"_

Zweifelnd sah sie in seine dunklen Augen, was dazu führte, dass sich ihr Magen merkwürdig zusammenzog.

_Hermine, hör auf irgend etwas anderes in ihm zu sehen, als deinen Professor, den Mann der Dumbledore tötete._

_Der Kuß damals… sieh ihn als dass was er war… ein Ausrutscher… du weißt doch jetzt, wie er wirklich ist…._

_Aber warum hat er mich dann gerettet?_

Sie zögerte.

„_Und du versprichst mir, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagen wirst?"_

Unmerklich war sie wieder in das „Du" übergegangen.

„_Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was du wissen willst. _

_Ich muss dir zeigen, dass die Tat, die du eben vollbringen wolltest absolut unangebracht und ungerechtfertigt war."_

Er zog seinen Stuhl näher an ihr Bett, so dass sie sich seiner Anwesenheit umso mehr bewusst war.

_Hermine, hör auf daran zu denken._

_Egal welche Gefühle du je für ihn gehegt hast…_

_Zwei Jahre lang hast du getan, als würdest du nach dem Kuss nichts empfinden. _

_Weil du dachtest es wäre nur ein Ausrutscher zwischen euch beiden gewesen._

_Aber was, wenn es anders ist?_

_Schau in seine Augen, was siehst du dort?_

_Zumindest nicht die Abneigung, die er dir als Lehrer immer entgegengehalten hat._

Severus machte es sich etwas bequemer, indem er sich ein Kissen ins Kreuz legte.

„_Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll._

_Der Tod Dumbledores war eine abgemachte Sache zwischen ihm und mir, sollte es zum Äußersten kommen. _

_Er wusste genau, welche Gefahr die Suche nach den Horkruxes mit sich brachte._

_Und deswegen bat er mich, auch wenn er sonst immer als der Überlegene erschien, ihn im Falle des Falles vor dem schlimmsten zu bewahren. _

_Was glaubst du wäre passiert, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn in die Hände bekommen hätte._

_Egal ob tot oder lebendig, alleine sein Blut hätte ihm eine unheimliche Machterweiterung beschert._

_Hermine, versteh' doch, er hat es so gewollt. _

_Glaubst du, mir wäre es einfach gefallen, den Menschen zu töten, der als einziger in dieser Welt je an das Gute in mir geglaubt hat?_

Hermine wollte antworten aber Severus unterbrach sie: _„Shh… ruhe dich aus. Ich möchte sagen, was ich zu sagen habe und werde dir dann genügend Zeit geben, darüber nachzudenken._

_Du erinnerst dich sicher an den Tag der letzten Schlacht. _

_Du warst so voller Tatendrang und gleichzeitig voller Angst wie alle deine Freunde – aber du wolltest nicht tatenlos zusehen._

_Und obwohl du eigentlich doch immer diejenige warst, die auf Anweisungen deiner Lehrer gehört hast, hattest du diesmal beschlossen, auf eigene Faust zu handeln._

_Ich bitte dich, wenn ich dir jetzt erzähle, was geschehen ist, nicht direkt über mich zu urteilen, sondern es dir erst einmal in aller Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, und darüber nachzudenken, ja?_

_Du hattest den Kampf mit Nymphadora ausgemacht und dachtest, es wäre eine gute Idee, einzugreifen._

_Du hast dich von hinten angeschlichen und wolltest die Gruppe von dort aus angreifen._

_Aber jemand kam dir zuvor."_

Während Severus gesprochen hatte, war er aufgestanden und langsam zur Türe gegangen.

„_Dieser Jemand hat dich versteinert und dich dann in dauerhaften Schlaf versetzt._

_Nicht aus dem Bemühen, dir zu zeigen, wie schwach du bist, sondern um dich zu schützen._

_Daß deine sogenannten „Freunde" dir daraus einen Strick drehen würden konnte er nicht wissen._

_Er wollte dir nicht wehtun._

_Dieser Jemand wollte nicht, dass du dein Leben in der Schlacht opferst Hermine, weil er dich liebt."_

Bevor Hermine etwas einwenden konnte hatte Severus schon die Tür geöffnet und war im Begriff hinauszugehen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte.

„_Dieser Jemand, das war ich."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Wie ein Licht in dunkler Nacht**

Fassungslos starrte Hermine auf die Tür, die gerade zugegangen war.

Er war einfach gegangen.

„_Ich… Nein…"_

Das konnte nicht sein. Jedes Mal wenn sie versuchte ihm etwas zu sagen, das ihr wichtig war, verschwand er oder sonst irgendetwas passierte.

Hermine versuchte aus dem Bett aufzustehen, aber irgendwie drehte sich alles in ihrem Kopf.

Irgendwie wurde sie schlagartig müde.

„_Dieser Bastard. Ein Schlaftrank…" _.. und sie glitt hinüber in traumlosen Schlaf ohne Severus sagen zu können, was sie wirklich fühlte.

Zur gleichen Zeit betrat Severus Snape das Gelände auf dem Snape Manor lag.

Unter sich starrend setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen.

„_War es feige gewesen, einfach zu gehen? Du kennst doch ihre labile Lage. Womöglich tut sie sich schon wieder etwas an…"_

Er seufzte.

„_Auch wen sie jetzt einige zeit schlafen sollte…. diese Frau macht mich noch fertig. Wenn sie doch endlich verstehen würde…."_

Langsamen Schrittes überquerte er den Rasen zwischen den vereinzelten Bäumen hindurch und betrat das Haus.

Es war riesig. Aber ohne sich groß um irgendetwas zu kümmern betrat er die Bibliothek in der sich außer den deckenhohen schwarzbraunen Regalen noch ein alter Sessel vor einem riesigen offenen Kamin befanden.

Mit einer Flasche Wein und einem Glas setzte er sich vor den Kamin und entzündete mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs das Feuer.

Sofort züngelten die Flammen um die Stücke trockenen Holzes.

Er sah den Wein an. Und unwillkürlich verleitete dies ihn dazu, an Damals zu denken.

Damals, als er Hermine geküsst hatte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

In ihrem fröhlichen Gemüt hatte sie ihn aufgefordert mit ihm auf Freundschaft zu trinken. Und er hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Nein, er hatte sie sogar zurückgeküsst.

Langsam führte er seine Finger zu seinen Lippen. Wie sanft ihr Kuss gewesen war. Scheu, aber doch voller … _voller was, Severus? Meinst du allen ernstes, dass ausgerechnet sie sich in dich verliebt hat, so wie du es getan hast?_

Resigniert senkte er den Kopf. Glaubte er das?

Doch mit einem Mal schoss ihm etwas durch den Kopf, das Albus mal zu ihm gesagt hatte: „_Egal was du tust, mein Junge, bedenke immer, dass Aufgeben die schlechteste aller Alternativen ist. Wenn dein Wille stark genug ist, kannst du alles schaffen, was du dir ersehnst. Nur aufgeben, nein aufgeben darfst du nicht."_

Entschlossen stand er auf und griff erneut zu seinem dicken Reiseumhang.

Nein, aufgeben, das würde er nicht.

Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel geworden.

Gelbliches, schwaches Licht schien durch die wenigen kleinen Fenster der Hütte, um die erneut, besser gesagt, immer noch der Sturm pfiff.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zur Hütte, doch da diese nur aus einem Raum bestand, konnte er direkt sehen, dass Hermine nicht da war.

Kalte Angst ergriff ihn. Wohin war sie gegangen? War ihr etwas passiert. Panik brach in ihm aus.

Etwas, dass er zu fühlen nicht geglaubt hatte. Immer war er kontrolliert und selbstbeherrscht gewesen…

Langsam schritt er ein wenig in die Mitte des Raums als er vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.

Die Tür hinter ihm war mit einem enormen Knall ins Schloss gefallen.

Und da stand sie. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der jeden in die Flucht geschlagen hätte.

Reine Wut glänzte in ihrem Gesicht.

Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„_Wer glaubst du eigentlich das du bist?" _brach es aus ihr heraus.

„_Jedesmal wenn du etwas tust, oder sagst, dass sich irgendwie um Gefühle dreht, rennst du sofort weg._

_Und dann willst du mir einen Vorwurf machen, wenn ich mich ier zurückziehe, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe?_

_Severus Snape, du misst mit zweierlei Maß. Nur erscheint es mir immer so, dass das auf dich angewandte eindeutig eine größere Spannweite umfasst."_

Voller Wut war sie Schritt um Schritt auf ihn zugekommen. Die Haare, vom Schnee in Strähnen nass, hingen in ihr Gesicht.

„_Du…" _wütend stieß sie mit ihrem Finger gegen seine Brust.

„_Du…" _es hatte sich so lange in ihr aufgestaut. Die Angst, die Enttäuschung und unterbewusst, doch in letzter Zeit immer bewusster, die Gefühle für ihn.

Sie hob die Hand um ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch er war schneller und hielt sie unnachgiebig aber nicht unnötig brutal an beiden Handgelenken fest.

Ein wenig zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

„_Hermine Jane Granger…" _seine samtene Stimme umschmeichelte ihren Namen.

„… _du denkst immer über alles erhaben zu sein und über alles am besten Bescheid zu wissen. Erlaube dir kein Urteil über Dinge die du nicht verstehst._

_Und du verstehst vieles nicht."_

Damit zog er sie de letzten verbleibenden Zentimeter an seine Brust und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Eigentlich hatte er Widerstand erwartet. Aber zu seiner Überraschung kam da keiner. Er war so überrascht, dass er sie wieder ein wenig von sich wegschob und sie ansah, jedoch hielt er sie immer noch fest.

„_Wieso…."_

„_Wieso was? Anscheinend bist du es, der hier nichts versteht._

_Du hast geglaubt ich wäre hier in die Einsiedelei gegangen weil ich mit der Schmach, dem Endkampf nicht dienlich gewesen zu sein, nicht zurecht gekommen war._

_Zum Teil hast du damit Recht._

_Das größte Problem hatte ich allerdings mit meinen Gefühlen zu dir. Nach dem Kuss damals hatte ich geglaubt, dass vielleicht mehr aus uns werden könnte, aber du hast es mir nie gezeigt._

_Ich ging hierher um über alles Vergangene, nicht nur über den Endkampf ins reine zu kommen und dazu gehörtest auch du._

_Und je länger ich darüber nachdachte, je mehr wurde mir klar, dass du zu einem integralen Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden warst und mir direkt wieder genommen wurdest._

_Ich wollte dich vergessen, denn eigentlich, was verband uns schon, außer dem einen kuß?_

_Wie oft habe ich mich das gefragt? Aber offenbar hat dieser eine Kuss genügt, mir zu zeigen, dass du zu mir gehörst._

_Aber ich bitte dich nun zu gehen. Erneut diese Trennung von dir zu erleben, werde ich nicht mehr ertragen können._

_Also bitte…. Geh… so wie du es doch sowiso wolltest.."_

Erschöpft war Hermine auf dem Stuhl zusammengesunken.

Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt wartete sie auf das erneute Zuschlagen der Tür.

Doch…. Es passierte nichts.

Einige Zeit traute sich Hermine gar nicht zu bewegen, doch als sie den Kopf hob und die Augen erneut öffnete, schrak sie zurück

Kaum einen Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht befand sich Severus' und seine opalfarbenen Augen durchbohrten ihre.

„_Vergiss es." _Und mit diesen Worten überbrückte er erneut den Abstand zwischen ihnen, doch diesmal fasste seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf um ihr ein Ausweichen unmöglich zu machen.

Sanft berührten seine Lippen die ihren und er merkte wie sich ihre Lippen unter ihm öffneten um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Immer intensiver wurde der Kuß und als sie sich endlich trennten trugen beide ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„_Ich liebe dich Severus Snape" _sagte Hermine und fuhr ihm über sein seidenes Haar. _„Vielleicht habe ich schon immer…"_

Severus grinste. _„Wenn man sich nicht mehr wehren kann, dann ist es Liebe."_

Und damit verfielen beide erneut in einen Kuss, der sie beide noch mehr zusammenführte….

Sö Leute, das ist das Ende. Irgendwie ist es mir sehr schwer gefallen in letzter Zeit ein Ende zu konstruieren. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, man überlegt sich vorher die Handlung… mhh…

Hoffe ihr reißt mir nicht den kopf ab….

Knuddl an alle Leser,

eure Salmalin


End file.
